La vouivre et le chasseur
by Veneziano58
Summary: Quand le chasseur tombe sous le charme de sa proie, tout ne peut pas être si simple. Surtout si ledit chasseur cache un lourd secret... /OC/UA/Yaoi/MPreg sous entendu/


**_La vouivre et le chasseur_**

**Hetalia ne m'appartient pas mais Nevers (Nathan/Nathanael) et Varennes-Vauzelles (William/Willhem) ainsi que cet UA sont à moi ~ **

Cet OS partage le même UA que "L'homme aux ailes de papillon" et "Croix d'or et couronne de buis" qui vous plairont peut-être si vous aimez celui-ci ^^

* * *

_Résumé:_ Quand le chasseur tombe sous le charme de sa proie, tout ne peut pas être si simple. Surtout si ledit chasseur cache un lourd secret...

* * *

«Oï paysan! J'ai une question pour toi.  
\- En v'là une façon de s'adresser aux gens mon garçon.  
\- Peut-être bien. Sais-tu s'il y a une vouivre ici?  
\- Pour sûr qu'il y en a une. Mais tu risques d'y laisser la peau sans qu'elle n'y laisse une écaille.  
\- J'ai survécu à la vouivre ailée des Alpes et à celle cracheuse de feu de la Garonne, cette petite vouivre locale ne me fait pas peur.  
\- Si c'est vrai mon p'tit gars, ne devrais-tu pas être aussi riche que le roi?  
\- Je laisse les trésors aux villages alentours, la seule chose qui m'intéresse est le combat avec ces bêtes.  
\- Ah, si tu nous débarrasses de la chose et nous donne son butin Chasseur, ça serait merveilleux. Je vais t'indiquer le chemin.»

Ledit chasseur hocha la tête et écouta scupuleusement les instructions du vieux paysan. L'étang était réputé pour être le repaire d'une jeune vouivre. Enfin, jeune, disont que ça faisait moins d'un siècle qu'elle était là mais peut-être nichait-elle ailleurs avant. Il sourit avant de rabattre sa capuche sur ses cheveux châtains, celle-ci jetant une ombre bienfaitrice sur son visage lui permettant ainsi de cacher la cicatrice qui barrait son visage et ses yeux rougeoyants. Certaines personnes n'étaient pas tendres avec lui à cause de son physique mais il y était habitué, il se cachait plus pour avoir la paix que par crainte. Il rajusta son arc et son carquois avant de prendre la route.

Trouver l'étang ne fut pas difficile, le chasseur se camouffla habilement parmi les fourrés, déterminé à observer les lieux jusqu'à ce que sa proie se montre. Il ne se passa rien pendant trois jours mais ça ne découragea pas l'homme, loin de là. Pour certaines bêtes, il ne chassait pas que les vouivres, il avait attendu des semaines avant de les avoir alors quelques misérables jours ce n'était rien pour lui. Ce ne fut qu'au coucher du soleil du cinquième jour qu'enfin la surface calme de l'eau se troubla pour autre chose que les mouvements des poissons ou des canards. Lentement, une silhouette émergea, brillante et grâcieuse alors qu'elle avançait vers la rive. Les courts cheveux blonds étaient humides et collaient à la peau blanche, perlée de milliers de petites gouttes scintillantes comme autant de diamants. Un corps fin et tellement grâcile... Le chasseur fronça les sourcils. Cette créature surgissant des profondeurs tenait plus de la nymphe que de la vouivre. Pourtant, il sortit l'une de ses flèches et l'aligna à son arc, se mettant en place pour un éventuel tir. La magie était trompeuse, il avait appris cette leçon en y laissant un œil. Ne jamais se fier aux êtres de Faerie, jamais. Sinon ils auront votre peau avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire «Jésus»

Ignorant être ainsi fixée, la créature en question sortit de l'eau et fit quelques pas dans l'herbe boueuse en laissant entendre un joli filet de voix, les notes mélodieuses s'envolant dans l'air. Le chasseur soupira, c'était une nymphe pas une vouivre. En quoi cette délicieuse chanteuse pourrait-elle être un dragon? Les nymphes ne terrorisaient pas les gens. Elles aimaient chanter et jouer avec les enfants, bon parfois elles ensorcelaient des personnes et quelques unes mourraient noyées dans le processus mais c'était assez rare. Il n'avait pas d'intérêt à la tuer. Du coup il s'apprêtait à partir quand quelque chose attira son attention. Oh. Peut-être avait-il jugé trop vite. Sur son front brillait un magnifique joyau d'émeraude, des rivières de perles casacadaient depuis son cou jusque sur sa poitrine et ce qu'il avait prit pour de l'eau, n'était pas juste ça. Du tout. Des lignées d'écailles iridescentes courraient sur la peau pâle. Le sourire du chasseur s'étira et se fit sauvage. Oh oui, c'était une vouivre. Une vouivre qui allait très vite se révéler à lui.

Et comme pour confirmer ses pensées, les doigts fins se posèrent sur le cercle d'or auquel était fixée l'énorme pierre précieuse.

«Oui c'est ça, enlève la.» chuchota le châtain alors qu'il mettait sa flèche en place. «Montre-moi ta véritable forme, dragon.» rajouta-t-il en bandant son arc, toujours efficacement caché par l'environnement.

Délicatement, ils soulevèrent l'anneau de métal mais se ravisèrent afin d'enlever les colliers de perles d'abord et de les déposer dans les roseaux près de la rive. Le chasseur resta concentré, prêt à décocher sa flèche au moment précis où sa cible aura prit son apparence originelle.

«Aller dragon, viens. Montre-toi...»

Finalement, l'émeraude fut déposée avec le reste de la parure, son propriétaire changeant alors radicalement d'apparence. Son corps s'allongea, devenant animal. Un grand serpent doté de pattes puissantes et d'une longue queue souple terminée par un monceau de fourrure dorée, rappelant la couleur des cheveux de sa forme précédente, fit son apparition tandis que ses écailles étaient plus brillantes que n'importe quel or et ses yeux d'un vert plus pur que n'importe quelle pierre précieuse. Toute scintillante de lumière aux reflets de ce soleil déclinant la gigantesque bête se mouvait pourtant avec toujours autant de grâce. Jeune vouivre hein. Ces paysans n'y connaissaient rien, celle-ci avait largement dépassé le siècle il en était sûr. Il l'avait déduit à cause du pouvoir qu'elle dégageait, la magie crépitant et venant lui picoter la peau. Le chasseur ajusta sa flèche, plissa les yeux à cause des rayons du soleil puis tira. L'arme siffla dans l'air et alla se planter droit dans la queue du dragon. Il avait visé le poitrail mais l'animal avait placé sa queue sur sa trajectoire à la dernière seconde. Le cri de douleur de la bête le fit frissonner. Adrénaline. Il eu un sourire puis sortit de sa cachette, se dirigeant naturellement vers sa victime qui fixa son regard sur lui et montra les crocs. De longs crocs menaçants.

«Essaie donc de me faire peur vouivre si tu le peux! Tes sœurs avant toi n'ont pas réchappées à mes flèches ni à mon épée!»

Seul un geignement plaintif lui répondit puis la créature essaya, en vain, de déloger la pointe en fer de sa chair puisque ce métal la brûlait, répendant ses actifs aussi nocifs que du poison dans son corps. Le chasseur regarda le dragon s'agiter avec une pointe de curiosité. Cette créature n'était-elle pas censée lui bondir dessus pour lui régler son compte ou au moins l'empêcher d'approcher de son trésor? Trésor qui ne se limitait certainement pas à la parure des roseaux. Mais ça ne serait pas mal comme butin. Le châtain se dirigea donc vers cet endroit, sans jamais tourner le dos à la bête et restant prêt à tirer à tout moment, à l'instant où il allait s'emparer de sa convoitise un sifflement furieux se fit entendre. Il pointa rapidement sa flèche en direction de la gorge du dragon qui le menaçait.

«Approche et je te tue. Mais si je récupère cette pierre, tu mourras de toute façon. Alors que choisis-tu? Une longue agonie car ta précieuse escarboucle te sera volée ou une fin rapide par l'une de mes flèches?»

Un grondement sonore lui répondit alors que des fumerolles sortaient des naseaux du dragon. Un cracheur de feu? Comme c'était amusant, il n'avait encore jamais essayé ce type de proie.

«Aller viens! Viens et tues-moi si tu peux! Protège ton trésor comme tu l'as toujours fait, où est-il d'ailleurs? Sous l'étang? Dans une galerie? Peu importe je le trouverais. Un peu d'argent ne fera pas de mal aux villageois que tu terrorises!  
\- Je n'ai... jamais...terrorisé...personne...»

Une vouivre parlante? Oh. Mais elle avait certainement dépassé le millénaire cette sacrée bestiole! Une rasade de flèches ne suffiraient pas à la tuer. Mais celle que les dieux lui avaient donné par contre, pourrait en venir à bout... Il sursauta quand le dragon se laissa tomber lourdement à ses pieds, toujours aussi étincelant d'or et d'émeraude.

«Tue-moi chasseur... Je n'ai pas de vraie famille...ni d'amis...  
\- Quoi?  
\- J'ignore...pourquoi tu veux...me tuer moi...ou ceux comme moi...mais je n'ai rien à perdre...  
\- Pas même ton honneur de dragon?  
\- Que vaut-il?  
\- N'es-tu pas censé protéger ton merveilleux trésor jusqu'à ton dernier soupir?  
\- Je n'ai plus...de telles richesses...ce qui me reste...est dans les roseaux...je pensais être...en paix ici...»

Le jeune homme en restant coi, fixant la créature à ses pieds qui ferma les yeux, des larmes silencieuses coulant doucement et se transformant en minuscules diamants une fois tombées à terre. Il soupira puis rangea sa flèche et remit son arc en place sur son épaule. Ce genre de mise à mort ne l'intéressait pas. Il avait entendu la rumeur qu'une vouivre était venue s'installée dans sa région natale dans le courant de la dernière décennie mais pas qu'elle eu fait du mal à qui que ce soit. Et cette bestiole avait l'air plus désespérée que dangereuse. Il retira la flèche plantée dans la chair de la bête qui sursauta, tournant son énorme tête vers le frêle humain.

«N'as-tu pas...peur que je te...croque d'un coup...de crocs?  
\- Le feras-tu?  
\- Non.  
\- Le peuple de Faerie ne peut pas mentir directment. Il faut juste savoir comment choisir ses mots afin de ne pas tomber dans vos pièges.»

La légende vivante n'ajouta rien et une fois complètement dégagée de cette pointe empoisonnée, elle se dirigea vers son étang et s'y plongea. Sortant juste ses yeux de l'eau afin de voir le chasseur.

«Ton nom?  
\- Nathanael. «Dieu a donné» comme disent les ancêtres. Nathan suffira cela dit.  
\- Un bien joli prénom...  
\- As-tu un nom, dragon?  
\- Personne ne m'en a donné.  
\- Alors je vais t'en donné un.  
\- Ah oui?  
\- Willhem. Celui qui a la volonté et le casque. Celui qui part à la guerre en traduction plus moderne ~  
\- Mais je ne suis pas guerrier...  
\- Savoure l'ironie.»

Nathan se détourna en faisant un petit signe de la main nonchalant et diparu entre les arbres, laissant la créature réfléchir alors qu'elle s'enfonçait à nouveau sous l'eau.

Paré de voiles légers, de ses perles et de son joyau, le nouveau «Willhem» patientait tranquillement installé sur l'herbe fraîche. Son chasseur allait-il revenir? Cela faisait une semaine déjà, peut-être était-il parti à la recherche de créatures plus intéressantes que lui... Il soupira et ramena ses genoux contre lui. S'il avait été une femelle peut-être que Nathan aurait été plus intéressé par lui? Un corps svelte aux formes voluptueuses et aux longs cheveux soyeux serait forcément plus attirant qu'un corps masculin.

«Toujours là Will?» lança soudainement une voix grave, faisant sursauter la créature mythique qui était jusque là plongée dans ses pensées. Tellement qu'elle n'avait pas entendu l'humain arriver.

«Etais-je censé partir?  
\- Pas vraiment. Mais tu sais, j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais une nymphe lorsque tu es sorti des flots ~  
\- Etrange... Elles sont tellement belles et élégantes...  
\- Elles le sont.  
\- Tu as été surpris de voir que j'étais un mâle alors?  
\- Agréablement surpris. Tu es beau à regarder.  
\- Les humains ne s'accouplent qu'entre mâle et femelle.  
\- Homme et femme tu veux dire?  
\- ...Probablement...  
\- Je suppose que c'est effectivement ce que veut la nature.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas ta volonté?  
\- Je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux et avec qui je veux.  
\- Oh...»

Le châtain aux orbes rougeoyantes s'avança et s'assit près du jeune homme, d'apparence du moins, aux cheveux ondulés d'un chaud blond miel et aux étonnants yeux vert émeraude cerclé d'or. Il apercevait ici et là de fines bandes d'écailles sur sa peau blanche et nacrée comme les perles qu'il portait.

«Comment ça marche chez les vouivres?  
\- Pareil que chez n'importe qui je crois. Un mâle rencontre une femelle, ils se font la cour, s'accouplent, protègent leurs œufs, élèvent leur progéniture...  
\- C'est bien joli la leçon de reproduction mais je parlais, peut être pas d'amour mais au moins de désir.  
\- Désir?  
\- De sexe. Pour le plaisir uniquement, pas la survie de l'espèce.  
\- C'est possible...?  
\- Ta mentalité n'est pas plus avancée que celle des paysans du coin ~  
\- Je... Je suis désolé, j'ai été seul depuis si longtemps...  
\- Devrais-je te montrer alors?  
\- M-Mais n'es-tu pas humain, ne dois-tu pas respecter les mœurs et les préceptes de votre... religion?  
\- Tu es celui qui a présumé que j'étais humain, je n'ai rien dit de tel.»

Le blond fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à répliquer mais sa bouche fut prise d'assaut par celle de l'autre, lui imposant rapidement un baiser fougueux. Les mains de Willhem s'accrochèrent aux fortes épaules de son «agresseur» alors que celui-ci le prenait par la taille afin de le rapprocher, l'embrassant à lui en faire perdre le souffle. Quand la vouivre s'écarta pour reprendre quelques bouffées d'air, l'autre en profita pour dévorer son cou et y laisser des marques. Le chasseur passa ses mains rugueuses sous les voiles fins couvrant le corps qui attisait son envie, posant baisers et caresses sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il parvenait à toucher, découvrant celle-ci avec un enthousiasme flagrant. Les soupirs et gémissements qui s'échappaient de cette bouche sensuelle aux lèvres roses ne faisaient que l'exciter et l'encourager davantage dans son exploration du corps qui se tortillait et frissonnait sous lui. De la pointe de sa langue, il redessina les lignes d'écailles brillantes provoquant un sursaut suivi d'un long gémissement de sa victime, alors il recommença jusqu'à ce que l'autre ne puisse plus produire aucun son à part des geignements et des petits cris lascifs.

Il n'y avait plus la moindre pensée cohérente dans sa tête, Will se sentait bien, très bien mais quelque chose le gênait. Il ne savait pas quoi mais ça le gênait. Cette chaleur dans son ventre ne cessait de grossir et il voulait bouger ses hanches, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se tortiller jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à se frotter contre le chasseur. Ca, c'était bon. Vraiment très, très bon. Inconsciemment il ne cessait de chuchoter à Nathan de lui en donner encore, il le suppliait ou le lui ordonnait, il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il réclamait en fait. Mais il le voulait, désespérément. Son dos s'arqua quand la bouche chaude du châtain alla s'occuper de son entrejambe. «Oh Déesse...» souffla le blond avant que sa capacité à former des mots ne disparaisse à nouveau. Ses doigts raclèrent la terre alors que la pression se faisait plus forte et que son cœur s'emballait en une folle cavalcade. Il allait mourir? C'était ça? «Na-Nathan!» ça lui faisait peur, il ne connaissait pas ces sensations et - «Oh Consort!» fut sa dernière pensée avant que la jouissance ne ravage ses reins et l'abandonne sans forces sur l'herbe tendre. Le chasseur se redressa un peu puis se plaça sur ses quatre appuis au dessus de la bête humanisée dont le regard absent ne semblait pas pouvoir le voir. L'homme aux yeux bruns-rouges embrassa alors la joue rosie puis la bouche tentante, ramenant doucement sur lui l'attention du blond. Celui-ci rougit davantage mais ne chercha pas à le déloger bien qu'il aurait largement pu le faire.

«Alors? Ce n'est pas si mal de se laisser aller à la luxure de temps en temps n'est-ce pas? ~  
\- Je... Je n'en sais rien...  
\- Tch. Menteur va.  
\- Je ne mens pas! Que la Meute Sauvage vienne me dévorer si c'est faux!  
\- Là, là! Inutile d'en appeler à l'une des entités les plus cruelles et monstrueuses de Faerie. Je te crois si tu le dis.  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Pourquoi pas?»

La vouivre soupira puis frémit quand la brise vint lécher son corps nu et encore humide de sueur. Ca ne lui plaisait pas. Ni une ni deux, il se faufila habilement hors de la prise de Nathan et alla se glisser dans son étang, un soupir de pur bonheur franchissant ses lèvres lorsqu'il y fut presque entièrement plongé. Délicieux. La sensation de l'eau sur sa peau était juste tellement merveilleuse... Son regard vert suivit les mouvements de l'autre homme avec attention mais ce dernier ne fit que venir s'asseoir au bord des flots. Le blond disparu alors sous la surface aqueuse, se ressourçant dans son élément, se sentant en sécurité absolu dans cet endroit. Un éclat brillant à la surface le décida pourtant à remonter, comme tous ceux de son espèce il avait une faiblesse pour tout ce qui brille. Il nagea vers le chasseur qui semblait être celui qui tenait l'objet éclatant. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être? Willhem s'approcha et posa ses mains trempées sur le pantalon de toile du châtain, son regard fixant avec envie la longue flèche d'or.

«Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé?  
\- Quoi donc?  
\- Cette flèche entièrement dorée. D'où vient-elle?  
\- Le Consort me l'a confié.  
\- Quoi? Impossible!  
\- Et pourtant. Elle est là.»

La flèche de la Justice. Seul le champion du Consort pouvait l'obtenir de la main du Dieu lui-même... Cette flèche avait le pouvoir de tuer les immortels, de purifier les ténèbres et tout un tas d'autres choses encore. C'était un objet de légende craint et respecté de tous.

«Est-ce la vraie?  
\- Peut-être devrais-je te la planter dans le cœur et nous verrons bien si tu meurs, qu'en penses-tu?  
\- Alors c'est avec elle que tu as tué les autres vouivres?  
\- Oui.  
\- J'ai déjà dis que tu pouvais me tuer si tu le souhaitais.  
\- Ennuyeux. Ca ne m'intéresse pas et un joli minois comme le tien peut certainement servir encore à quelque chose ~  
\- Je plais aux femelles mais je ne suis pas assez féroce contre les autres mâles... Ma sœur de sang a déjà continué la lignée de toute façon.  
\- Alors peut-être devrais-tu porter mon héritier afin de poursuivre ma propre lignée.  
\- Pardon?»

Nathan esquissa un sourire tout en relevant le visage de l'autre avant de se pencher lui-même pour que leurs lèvres se frôlent quand il répéterait sa pensée.

«Je dis vouivre, que dans ce cas tu devrais porter mon enfant.»

La légende vivante écarquilla les yeux puis rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, embarrassée au possible. Il se défit agilement de la prise de l'humain, il l'était jusqu'à preuve du contraire, et s'enfonça sous l'eau avant de nager jusqu'au plus profond de l'étang. Arrivé là, il s'allongea sur le ban de sable qui tapissait le fond de l'étendue d'eau et cacha son visage dans ses mains tout en pestant contre le châtain et ses idées bizarres. Comment pourrait-il porter un enfant au nom du Consort?! Il était un mâle bon sang! Le dragon soupira puis s'allongea plus confortablement, voyant du coin de l'oeil ses cheveux s'agiter sous les mouvements aqueux, dansant au même rythme que ses voiles qu'il avait précédemment remis en place. Les poissons passaient au dessus de lui sans se soucier de sa présence, tout était si calme sous l'eau... Lentement, il ferma les yeux et s'endormi.

Les jours suivants, la vouivre ne revit pas le chasseur. Pas qu'il lui manquait mais l'homme avait été sa seule compagnie, à part la faune marine et les habitants de la forêt, depuis longtemps. Et cette flèche d'or, était-elle vraiment la flèche de la Justice? Et si oui, comment l'avait-il eu? Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ignorait sur le châtain... Le blondinet se redressa subitement, jusque là il était nonchalament affalé sur la rive, lorsqu'une odeur particulière lui chatouilla les narines. Ferreuse. Sensuelle. Appétissante. Du sang. Ce n'était ni humain, ni animal mais c'était bel et bien du sang. Willhem posa en vitesse son escarboucle et ses perles, prenant sa forme de dragon en quelques instants. A son grand étonnement, ce fut simplement Nathan qui déboucha du sentier terreux, ledit sang s'écoulant d'une plaie béante sur son flanc. Il s'avança vers l'énorme bête et s'appuya sur elle avant de tout bonnement perdre conscience. Un vacarme suivit peu après et la vouivre cacha le chasseur de sa queue, ou plutôt grâce à l'abondante fourrure dorée au bout de celle-ci. Il se rammassa sur ses pattes, des fumerolles sortant abondamment de ses naseaux. Personne ne toucherait au châtain. Les villageois reculèrent, effrayés de voir un tel monstre les menacer de ses crocs et des gerbes de flammes qu'il soufflait, bien qu'elles n'étaient pas assez fortes pour les toucher elles avaient le mérite de les faire reculer. Il gronda de plus en plus fort et continua à faire peur aux humains jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident d'eux-mêmes de partir.

Le dragon s'allongea ensuite, roulant son long corps autour de la petite silhouette de l'autre. Avec de légers coups de tête, il tenta de le réveiller mais sans succès. Et le sang qui coulait toujours, tant de sang... D'un coup de griffe d'une incroyable dextérité, la vouivre ouvrit les vêtements afin de voir la blessure. Profonde. Mortelle peut-être. Une vie contre une vie, telle était la loi de Faerie. La bête mythique ouvrit la gueule et lécha de sa longue langue chaude le liquide rouge afin de nettoyer la peau et la plaie avant de la passer entre les bords de celle-ci, faisant gémir de douleur le jeune homme inconscient. Pourtant il continua sa tâche, étalant sa salive sur les muscles et les chairs déchirés, le plus délicatement possible. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur sa nature curative plutôt que sur le goût ensorcelant du sang de Nathan sinon il finirait par le croquer au lieu de le soigner. Il lui fallu beaucoup de temps et de self-control mais Will parvint finalement au bout de sa tâche, la blessure formant une fine ligne. Le reste cicatrisera de lui-même. L'immense bestiole pensa subitement que manger quelque chose ne serait pas si mal mais il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser le chasseur seul. Sa faim attendra.

Nathan s'éveilla lorsque les rayons du soleil lui tombèrent dessus, il réalisa avec peine que l'astre était déjà haut dans le ciel. Pourquoi avait-il dormi si tard? Un souffle chaud lui ébouriffa soudainement les cheveux et il gigota un peu pour voir ce que c'était, tombant nez à museau avec la forme originelle du blondinet. Le dragon-serpent était enroulé autour de lui d'une façon clairement plus protectrice que menaçante. Prit d'une soudaine illumination, le chasseur passa sa main sur son flanc et constata avec surprise qu'il était quasiment rétabli. Miracle. Ou effet dragonique... Il s'étira puis s'échappa de la prise de l'énorme animal qui émit un ronfflement suivit d'un grognement qui fit sourire le châtain avant qu'il ne s'eclipse.

La vouivre chercha son protégé de la veille sans le trouver. Il aurait au moins pu faire preuve d'un peu de gratitude... Le dragon se retourna vivement lorsqu'une biche morte lui fut lancé à la tête alors que la voix grave si bien connue désormais lui criait «Bon appétit!» Sans plus réfléchir, Willhem engloutit l'animal chassé pour lui. Une fois son repas fini, il étira son corps long et souple, faisant étinceler ses écailles au soleil. Il bailla puis reprit ses items afin d'endosser une forme plus humaine et aller se prélasser dans son étang. Nathan s'installa au bord, comme à son habitude quand il était dans le coin puis s'occupa de son arc et de ses flèches. Il les polissait et les nettoyait avec grand soin. Le blondinet se contentait de faire la planche sur le dos, admirant le ciel clair de la journée.

«Je t'ai sauvé la vie.  
\- Oui, je m'en doutais.  
\- Je ne te dois plus rien à présent.  
\- Dommage. Je comptais utiliser la loi d'une vie contre une vie afin d'obtenir un enfant de toi.  
\- Je suis un mâle.  
\- Moi aussi.  
\- Alors ce que tu dis n'as aucun sens.  
\- Ni toi ni moi ne sommes humains.  
\- Qui es-tu Chasseur...?»

Nathan esquissa un sourire en coin, apparemment amusé de cette interrogation. Qui était-il en voilà une question légitime. Il posa son arc, son carquois et son épée auprès de lui puis il enleva ses vêtements afin de se glisser sans l'eau, nageant vers le maître de ces lieux aqueux. Celui-ci le regardait progresser vers lui avec méfiance sans chercher à s'éloigner pourtant.

«Mon corps te semble humain n'est-ce pas? Pas de tatouages, pas de lignes de pouvoirs, pas d'ailes, pas d'oreilles pointues, de crocs, de langue fourchue, de queue... Rien qui puisse prouver que je ne suis pas ordinaire.  
\- Rien, sauf la flèche de la Justice. Si c'est la vraie.  
\- Oh elle est réelle. Aussi réelle que toi, la vouivre.  
\- Mais rien ne le prouve.  
\- Rien sauf la présence du Dieu. Je suis Son champion, je l'ai toujours été et le serait toujours. A chaque réincarnation.  
\- Alors tu mourras encore et toujours pour Sa volonté?  
\- Oui. Toi qui ne concevais le sexe que pour la reproduction, pourquoi refuses-tu de me donner un héritier?  
\- Nous sommes deux mâles! En quelle langue dois-je le dire?! Et par la Déesse! Pourquoi veux-tu tellement un enfant de moi?  
\- Tu es magnifique. Et puissant. Notre enfant serait en sécurité et il sera une preuve que j'aurais existé pour autre chose que les missions à accomplir sur les ordres du Consort... C'est égoïste de ma part je suppose.  
\- Combien de vies as-tu vécues...?  
\- Des milliers. Mon âme est aussi vieille que Faerie.»

En cet instant précis Nathan avait l'air tellement seul, tellement malheureux... Willhem s'approcha alors et le serra dans ses bras, le laissant l'enlacer en retour et cacher son visage contre son cou. Le grand chasseur n'était qu'une âme esseulée rappelée selon le bon vouloir d'une divinité suprême, ne pouvant pas refusé sa mission quand bien même il savait que la finalité serait toujours identique la première. La mort. L'oubli. La renaissance. Les combats. Et la mort encore. Cycle perpétuel de cet homme qui ne pouvait y échapper... Les dieux sont parfois cruels.

«N'es-tu pas censé vivre aux Hautes Cours de Faerie?  
\- Je pourrais mais être un Prince de sang ne m'intéresse pas. J'essaye de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends tant que je le peux encore.  
\- Je suppose que je comprends...  
\- Vas-tu céder à mon désir alors?  
\- Je suis sûr que tu pourrais trouver une femme magnifique et - »

Mais le blond n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la bouche de son vis-à-vis s'écrasant sans douceur sur la sienne. Il céda le passage afin de ne pas couper leurs lèvres sur ses dents pointues et se laissa passionément embrasser par le champion du Consort. Les mains fortes caressait les parties accessibles de son corps alors que le baiser ne cessait de s'intensifier. Le châtain voulait la vouivre et personne d'autre. Point final.

«Tu ne pourras pas me noyer sous tes flots et tu ne pourras me tuer, même si tu ne m'avais pas soigné, je ne serais pas mort.  
\- Le Dieu te protège...  
\- Et il le fera jusqu'à ce que je donne ma vie en Son nom. Laisse-moi t'avoir, tu n'as rien à perdre et moi non plus, alors qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche?  
\- M-Mais j'ignore comment nous pourrions faire un enfant... Et les vouivres... n'ont qu'un seul partenaire à vie...  
\- Alors je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi?  
\- Tu vas mourir et me laisser seul avec notre enfant!»

L'homme à l'âme éternelle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'une douce chaleur se répendait dans sa poitrine, le blondinet avait dit «notre enfant». Il se rapprocha et passa ses doigts dans les mèches ondulées puis sur la nuque à la peau nacrée, posant de doux baisers sur ses joues puis ses lèvres roses.

«Attends moi alors. Attends moi Will, je reviendrais.  
\- Mais combien de temps? Et si ce n'était pas sûr?  
\- Je me réincarne toujours. Je reviendrais, il faudra juste être patient.  
\- Et pendant ce temps je vais me languir de toi, sentir mon cœur se briser et se glacer chaque jour un peu plus jusqu'à ce que je ne sente plus rien? Rien que ton absence...  
\- Mais tu auras notre enfant. Il faudra que tu l'aimes, que tu lui dises que je l'aime aussi, que je l'ai voulu. Cet enfant t'aimera et te réchauffera. Ton cœur ne gèleras pas.  
\- Et si tu finissais par aimer une autre personne...?  
\- Aussi certain que mon âme appartient à Dieu, je la lierais à toi. Tu seras mon compagnon d'éternité Will. Si tu veux de moi?»

Le dragon baissa la tête, les rayons du soleil tapant alors en plein sur l'escarboucle, la faisant briller de mille éclats aveuglants. Pourtant le chasseur ne détourna pas les yeux. Il avait prit les mains du blond et les serrait entre les siennes, attendant sa réponse. Ils se connaissaient depuis peu de temps mais Nathan n'avait jamais ressenti l'envie de se lier à qui que ce soit, préférant les brèves aventures plutôt que de s'attacher. Parce qu'il allait forcément mourir, il pensait que ça ne lui servirait à rien d'avoir ce genre de relation... Et puis il avait rencontré cette sublime créature, plus splendide encore que n'importe quelle nymphe ou fée. Lorsque l'objet de ses pensées fini par hocher positivement de la tête, il eu un sourire sincère et baisa tendrement les mains de celui qui allait devenir son époux.

Willhem ondulait sous les flots, suivant le courant de la rivière souterraine afin de trouver un endroit où il pourrait nicher. Et s'accoupler. Il sentit ses joues rougirent à cette pensée et accélera sa nage, explorant les lieux pour trouver un endroit qui pourrait convenir à ce qu'ils voulaient en faire. Il y avait aussi le problème que le chasseur ne pouvait pas respirer sous l'eau ni adapter son corps aux différentes pressions marines. Le blond se laissa porter par le courant encore un moment puis suivit les bulles, remontant avec elle vers une poche d'air. La vouivre observa son environnement, décalant les mèches blondes collées à son visage puis se dirigea vers la rive et s'y assit. C'était un lieu entre deux, complètement fermé à part la voie aquatique, parfait en somme. Il sourit puis regarda un peu mieux les parois calcaires d'un joli blanc, oui, ils seront bien ici. Restait plus qu'à aménager leur nid et à...eh bien, le nid d'abord et le reste après. Il eu un petit rire puis replongea dans l'eau, décidé à trouver son chasseur et à lui parler de sa formidable découverte.

«Nathan!  
\- Inutile de crier, je suis là.  
\- Ah? Je t'avais pas vu...»

Le dragon sorti souplement de l'eau et s'installa directement sur les cuisses de l'autre qui était installé au bord de l'étang, ne se préoccupant pas le moins du monde de tremper les vêtements du châtain. Sa bonne humeur n'allait pas être entachée par si peu après tout. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou de l'autre homme alors que celui-ci le tenait par la taille. Les vouivres avaient la particuliarité d'être extrêmement tactiles pendant la cour alors qu'elles ne l'étaient quasiment jamais en temps normal. Le but étant, naturellement, de séduire leur partenaire en premier et obtenir ainsi l'avantage quand venait l'accouplement, entre autres choses. Will caressait sensuellement la peau légèrement hâlée de son partenaire tout en lui racontant sa découverte, sa voix étant plus mélodieuse et ensorceleuse que d'habitude. L'homme à la cicatrice fronça les sourcils, se concentrant sur les mots plutôt que leur intonation. Il savait que c'était normal que son interlocuteur se comporte ainsi, d'ailleurs c'était un mécanisme naturel sans doute qu'il le faisait sans même y penser, mais ça n'empêchait pas que lui n'était pas une bête mythique et avait parfois du mal à ne pas céder en s'allongeant sous le blondinet afin de lui réclamer son corps. Sa volonté de fer lui était absolument nécessaire pour résister. Il décida d'arrêter net cette explication qui avait un peu trop tendance à se transformer en chant de sirène à son goût et par le Consort, depuis quand Will frottait son bassin contre le sien?

«Willhem! Arrête ça, on discute là!  
\- J-Je suis désolé, je ne le fais pas exprès...  
\- Essaye de te contrôler bon Dieu, l'instinct ça se maîtrise non?  
\- Je suppose... C'est juste... Tu sens tellement bon, j'ai envie de te goûter ~  
\- Quoi? Non plus tard.  
\- Hmm ~  
\- Oï tu m'écoutes?!»

Visiblement non puisque le visage de l'autre s'était niché dans son cou et qu'une bouche gourmande dévorait sa peau de baisers, les mains allant taquiner le reste de son corps encore caché par ses vêtements. Il se félicita de toujours porter plusieurs couches de tissus, au moins ça ralentissait la progression de son compagnon. Il écarta résolument le blond qui ondulait contre lui, ses joues roses et ses yeux brillants le faisant déglutir. Calme, il devait rester calme et ne pas lui sauter dessus dans la seconde.

«Willhem, j'en ai envie aussi d'accord? Mais tu me parlais de quelque chose d'important, qu'est-ce qu'il y a sous l'étang?  
\- J'ai envie aussi ~  
\- Oui je sais mais concentres-toi, tu n'es pas un animal, tu peux résister à ce que ton instinct te dicte.  
\- J-Je suis... Je suis une vouivre...  
\- Oui je sais. Aller Will, sous l'étang qu'est-ce qui te rendait si heureux là bas?  
\- L-Le nid?  
\- Le nid oui, où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé?  
\- Sous l'eau. Il faut que tu y viennes!»

Et sans crier gare, la légende vivante plongea dans l'étendue aqueuse, forçant le champion du Dieu à la suivre. Il nagea comme il pu puis s'agita, tirant sur le bras de son compagnon jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se retourne et ne comprenne, enfin, le problème. Les courtes mèches chocolats se mêlèrent aux blondes plus longues alors que l'homme aux yeux verts cerclés d'or s'approchait pour embrasser celui qui lui faisait face. Nathan sentit la magie passer en lui à travers ce baiser et il pu enfin respirer à son aise, admirant ensuite le sourire ravi de son futur amant. La créature marine prit l'autre par la taille afin de mieux l'aider puis le guida vers leur nid, lui évitant tout les pièges éventuels de la nature. De son coté le chasseur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la grâce de son partenaire et son extraordinaire beauté. A terre il était magnifique, sous l'eau il était à couper le souffle. Les lignes d'écailles brillaient d'autant plus, s'alliant merveilleusement aux voiles légers et à la chevelure de leur propriétaire, lui donnant une touche encore plus féérique. Si tant est que l'on puisse dire cela d'un être qui était déjà partie intégrante du royaume de Faerie.

Cependant, il ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé lorsqu'ils crevèrent la surface et se dirigèrent vers la petite crique. Le châtain sortit entièrement de l'eau et se laissa tomba à plat dos sur le sol un peu sablonneux, ses yeux fixant le plafond rendu bleuté par réflection de la grotte sans vraiment le voir.

«Je vais chercher tes affaires!» lança vivement le blondinet avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Nathan grimaça un peu. Dans cette situation il était bloqué, prisonnier du bon vouloir de son compagnon pour pouvoir sortir d'ici. Il soupira puis s'assit, regardant les lieux. C'était plutôt joli, pas trop lugubre du moins mais pas très confortable. A moins que ça ne soit parfait pour le reptile géant qui allait y couver...? Faudrait vraiment que Will se contienne suffisament longtemps afin de lui expliquer certaines choses. Mais... Un profond soupir sortit de sa poitrine alors qu'il passait ses mains dans ses cheveux mouillés. Il le sentait au fond de lui que c'était pour bientôt. Il connaissait la sensation familière de l'appel du Dieu. Bientôt, oui...

Willhem revint avec tout un tas de choses, son arc, ses flèches et son épée mais aussi des fourrures, des vêtements et des provisions. Bien sûr tout était trempé mais la vouivre n'eu qu'à souffler dessus pour tout sécher. Le souffle du dragon pouvait sécher n'importe quoi tant il était chaud. Rumeur validée. Le chasseur regarda avec curiosité son compagnon qui arrangeait un monceau de fourrure dans un coin en chantant. Mais sa voix était redevenue simplement agréable et avait cessé de mettre son esprit sans dessus-dessous, ce dont il était vraiment reconnaissant.

«Que penses-tu de notre nid? ~  
\- Il est... joli. Je crois.  
\- Tu crois?  
\- J'ignore quels sont les standards dragoniques, Will. Mais si cet endroit te convient alors il me convient aussi.  
\- Je l'adore, cet endroit sera parfait pour couver notre petit ~  
\- Tu es bien enthousiaste à présent.  
\- Oui... Mais je n'ai pas envie de te perdre alors... Je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour te retenir...  
\- Y compris me donner un enfant?  
\- Hm. Il semblerait.  
\- Willhem, tu ne peux pas me retenir prisonnier dans cette grotte pour toujours.  
\- ...Pourquoi pas...?  
\- Le Consort m'appelera à lui, où que je sois et tu ne pourras rien y faire.»

Le blond sembla soudainement s'affaisser, perdant toute joie. Le chasseur se leva alors pour venir le prendre dans ses bras et le câlina longuement, laissant la bête mythique sangloter tout contre lui et le maudir de tous les maux. Il lui pardonnait parce qu'il savait que ces malédictions n'étaient pas sérieuses, simplement dites sur le coup de la colère, de la tristesse et de la peur. Délicatement, il fit s'allonger Willhem et lui caressa les joues afin d'en essuyer les précieuses larmes. Le châtain se pencha puis posa un baiser léger sur l'escarboucle d'émeraude, faisant doucement soupirer son porteur. Ce joyeau était comme un deuxième cœur pour la vouivre, un cœur magique duquel la bête pouvait se séparer temporairement mais pas vivre sans. Sinon, la magie quitterait son corps or seule la magie pouvait faire vivre un dragon hors du royaume de Faerie et même en dedans, rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient vivre sans gemme.

«Nathan, unis-toi à moi maintenant je t'en supplie...  
\- On peut encore attendre un peu.  
\- Non, non. Maintenant. J'en ai besoin.  
\- Willhem...  
\- Embrasse-moi, accouple toi avec moi, engrosse-moi peu importe la façon dont tu le conçois, je veux seulement être sûr que tu seras un peu à moi.  
\- Alors je vais te faire l'amour Will puisque c'est ton souhait.  
\- Oui. Oui, ça l'est. Fais moi tien pour que tu sois mien.  
\- Ainsi soit-il.»

Le champion divin se pencha alors sur son amant et l'embrassa fougeusement, chacun débarrassant l'autre de ses vêtements alors qu'ils ne cessaient de se toucher. La vouivre changea partiellement son aspect, ses yeux se fendirent d'une pupille verticale alors que ses dents pointues se transformaient en véritables crocs, de longues griffes noires remplaçant ses ongles pendant que sa queue souple apparaissait elle aussi. Mi-homme mi-bête mais toujours aussi magnifique, d'une beauté ensorcelante. Nathan l'embrassa à nouveau, ne prenant pas garde au fait qu'il s'éraflait la langue sur les crocs, le goût de son sang faisant gémir le blond entre ses bras qui s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à lui. Subtilement il fit descendre sa main le long du corps à la peau nacrée et enroula ses doigts autour du désir de son compagnon, le faisant haleter. Il le caressa un long moment tout en grignotant ses lèvres et sa gorge, faisant fondre l'autre en ses bras. Le châtain se saisit de l'occasion afin de tourner la situation à son avantage et plaqua son partenaire au sol, la joue contre le sol sabloneux. Le petit son de protestation fut vite remplacé par un gémissement luxurieux alors que le chasseur suivait de la pointe de sa langue la longue bande d'écailles qui couvrait la colonne vertébrale du blondinet.

Will se tortillait sous les sensations que lui prodiguaient l'autre, si délicieuses mais un peu humiliantes... Oh, peu importe tant qu'il continuait ce qu'il faisait, c'était vraiment trop bon. Son corps ondulait contre celui de l'autre homme, l'incitant à plus. Le plaisir montait vite puisque son compagnon ne lui laissait aucun répit, alternant les douces caresses et les brusques morsures, faisant gémir et crier de ravissement Willhem qui raclait le sol de ses griffes en essayant de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Un cri plus aigue que les autres s'échappa de sa gorge alors que son amant le faisait venir de sa main, sans que ça ne calme son excitation pour autant. Le souffle chaud et précipité qui battait son cou et son oreille étant en partie la cause de son état.

«Na-Nathan...  
\- J'arrive. Patiente juste une minute.  
\- P-Pourquoi?  
\- Le rituel.»

Le jeune homme ramena l'autre contre lui, de façon à ce que son dos soit collé à son torse puis lui présenta ses doigts, sans que le dragon ne semble comprendre.

«Mords les Will, s'il te plaît.» chuchota-t-il tout en reprenant ses caresses sur l'entrejambe de son amant qui fini par obéir. Il lécha et mordilla un long moment les doigts du champion avant de finalement se décider à les mordre, en profitant pour garder quelques gouttes vermeilles sur sa langue. Si bon. Un bruit de désappointement lui échappa quand l'autre reprit ses doigts afin d'accomplir ce qui devait être fait. D'un geste expert, Nathan dessina des runes sur le ventre du blond qui s'imprimèrent sur la peau claire en s'y démarquant fortement par leur noirceur.

«Pour que tu sois fécond.» expliqua la voix grave de l'homme aux yeux rougeoyants alors qu'il lâchait son compagnon, celui-ci retombant à quatre pattes devant lui.

Il caressa son dos, ses hanches et ses cuisses avec passion, laissant des baisers brûlants sur son passage alors que Willhem ne cessait de laisser entendre son plaisir et surtout son désir d'en avoir plus. Il voulait son amant maintenant. Et comme pour bien faire passer le message, sa longue queue de dragon s'enroula autour du chasseur, le forçant doucement à se coller contre le blondinet qui roulait du bassin contre lui en une invitation plus qu'explicite. Nathan ne chercha pas plus à résister et céda à leurs envies, s'unissant enfin à la créature de rêve qui le quémandait. Les griffes noires raclèrent durement le sol alors qu'un geignement s'étouffait dans la gorge de la vouivre. Une main se glissa sous son menton et lui intima de tourner la tête afin que son chasseur puisse l'embrasser, l'aidant à se détendre à nouveau. A force de baisers et de cajoleries prodigués par la bouche chaude et les doigts taquins de son amant, le blond finit par y reprendre plaisir, laissant Nathan libre de leur en faire ressentir davantage.

Faire l'amour une seule fois ne leur avait pas suffit mais si le champion du Consort avait adoré avoir la vouivre sous lui, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il adorait tout autant avoir celle-ci le chevauchant fougueusement, son corps souple et brillant bougeant avec sensualité alors que sa voix se cassait sous la volupté du moment. De son escarboucle scintillante aux colliers de perles qui suivaient chaque mouvement de son corps, tout ne lui avait inspiré que passion et luxure. Cette vision de pur érotisme lui resterait à jamais en mémoire sans aucuns doutes.

Nathan esquissa un sourire repu puis bailla doucement tout en resserrant son étreinte sur le blondinet blottit contre lui. Délicatement il passa ses mains rêches dans les cheveux soyeux à la couleur du miel, ondulant grâcieusement autour du visage aux traits fins de la bête humanisée. Du bout des doigts il suivit la fine ligne de métal puis caressa l'énorme joyau vert faisant soupirer béatement son porteur puis ceux-ci continuèrent leur exploration le long des bandes écailleuses. Will se tortilla un peu et se rapprocha encore plus de son amant, mêlant leurs jambes alors que ses bras l'enlaçait par la taille. Emprisonnant ainsi tendrement le chasseur à la cicatrice. Celui-ci ferma finalement les yeux, câlinant toujours l'autre alors que le monde des rêves l'appelait.

Il était sur une colline, vêtu de tous son apparat de chasseur qui comprenait des bottes de cuir, un pantalon de toile, une tunique en peau et surtout une lourde cape en fourrures. Dans sa main il tenait son arc mais il n'avait pas de flèches. Il savait pourquoi. La flèche d'or de la Justice ferait son apparition au moment opportun. Soudain une haute silhouette encapuchonnée se matérialisa devant lui, tenant une coupe d'or ouvragée dans une main, une épée lourde et ancienne dans l'autre. Sans attendre, Nathan se laissa tomber à genoux devant le nouveau venu, fixant son regard au sol.

«Mon Dieu, Consort de la Déesse.  
\- Mon Champion, tu as répondu à mon appel.  
\- Toujours mon Dieu, jamais je ne pourrais ignorer votre appel même en rêve.  
\- Tu as donc conscience que tout ceci est un rêve?  
\- Oui, je le sens. Le véritable appel est pour bientôt n'est-ce pas?  
\- En effet.»

C'était perturbant d'écouter cette voix inégale. Le Dieu était tous les hommes et aucuns à la fois alors il possédaient toutes leurs voix, tout comme ses mains qui ne cessaient jamais de changer de couleur et de formes. Le visage du Consort était invisible mais quoi de plus normal, personne ne pouvait voir le visage d'une divinité majeure sans en mourir après tout.

«La Déesse t'a accordé ton vœu.  
\- Vraiment?  
\- Oui, tu auras un enfant.  
\- Jamais je ne pourrais vous prouver l'étendue de ma gratitude...  
\- Tu dois retourner au combat Champion car ton destin est le même même si ton futur a changé.  
-Je ne comprends pas mon Dieu?  
-La flèche de la Justice que tu possèdes en mon Nom va effectivement éliminer le mal qui s'est réveillé et pour lequel tu es revenu à la vie car ceci est ton destin. Cependant, ton futur n'est pas de mourir sur le champ de bataille comme lors des précédents affrontements, cette fois tu garderas la vie.  
\- C'est... C'est merveilleux Consort mais pourquoi?  
\- Parce que la Déesse en a décidé ainsi.  
\- Loués soyez-vous mes Seigneurs...  
\- Va, mon Champion et tiens toi prêt à lutter à mes cotés.  
\- Toujours mon Dieu.»

Nathan s'éveilla brutalement, l'odeur des pommiers et du miel emplissant la grotte, démontrant ainsi que le Dieu avait réellement interférer avec ses rêves afin de communiquer avec lui. Le dragon dormait toujours d'un sommeil profond, indiquant clairement que l'appel du Consort lui était uniquement destiné. Il sourit en voyant la flèche d'or dessinée à l'intérieur du poignet gauche de son compagnon, il savait que sur son propre poignet se trouvait le dessin d'une vouivre dorée également. Le chasseur se rendormi sachant qu'il devait profiter le plus possible des jours prochains en compagnie de son époux.

«Je ne veux pas que tu partes!» répéta pour la centième fois Willhem en s'accrochant désespérément au bras de son partenaire, refusant encore et encore que celui-ci ne pénètre dans le passage ouvert pour lui à destination de Faerie.

«Je vais revenir Will.  
\- Je ne te crois pas! Depuis le début tu me dis que tu y perdras la vie, reste!  
\- Je ne peux pas. Le Consort m'appelle à ses cotés, laisse moi y aller. Je reviendrais.  
\- Mais comment peux-tu le savoir?!  
\- Il me l'a dit en rêve. Comme il m'a dit que la Déesse nous avait bénis d'un enfant.  
\- Quoi...?  
\- Protège notre enfant Will, protège le et protège toi jusqu'à mon retour. Promet le moi.  
\- Je... Je te le promet...»

La prise sur son bras faiblit et il pu enfin se dégager de l'étreinte de son compagnon. Nathan embrassa passionnément le blond qui s'accrocha à ses fortes épaules, ses larmes donnant un goût salé à leurs adieux et finalement ils se séparèrent, leurs doigts caressant la main de l'autre jusqu'au dernier moment. Dès que le passage vers le royaume de Faerie se fut refermé, la vouivre plongea vivement dans son étang et s'allongea dans les fonds marins afin de laisser libre court à sa tristesse sans provoquer une catastrophe naturelle sur la lande.

Le champion divin apparu au beau milieu des combats et n'eu plus le loisir de penser à ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, la guerre reprenant ses droits. Flèche après flèche, il se frayait un chemin vers le cœur du conflit, retrouvant des visages familiers amis et ennemis souvent vu au cours du temps et des batailles. Il blessait et était blessé, il tuait sans avoir à y penser. Son corps agissait avant même sa pensée, phénomène incroyable de la mémoire de l'âme. Lorsque Nathan n'eu plus de flèches, il utilisa son épée avec laquelle il était tout aussi agile. Il devait aller là où son Dieu l'attendait, il était l'espoir de cette guerre, de sa flèche dorée il devait percer les ténèbres voulant s'abattre sur le royaume de Faerie, les banissant à nouveau pour une durée indéterminée. Mais cette fois, le chasseur avait une motivation paradoxalement bien plus grande que celle de sauver Faerie des monstres antiques et bien plus dangereux que ceux de la Meute Sauvage: il voulait retrouver Will et élever leur enfant.

Comme dans son rêve il se retrouva au sommet de la coline, habillé de la même façon mais en moins bon état. Ses yeux bruns-rouges se levèrent vers les nuages noirs et compactes qui recouvraient le ciel, déversant un chaos de monstres tentaculaires, à mille yeux ou à la force miraculeuse que les autres guerriers peinaient à ralentir. Nathan positionna son arc et se mit en place, faisant appel à la bénédiction du Dieu afin qu'il lui prête son pouvoir et sa force. Lentement une aura dorée l'entoura, se faisant de plus en plus forte et éclatante jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne se réunisse dans ses mains, se modelant pour prendre la forme d'une flèche, celle de la Justice divine. L'homme à la cicatrice plissa les yeux et fit abstraction des cris et des autres bruits de la guerre qui faisait rage à ses pieds, attendant le bon moment. A l'instant où sa flèche fusa dans les airs, amenant avec elle la lumière divine, une longue épée s'enfonça dans sa poitrine. L'explosion provoquée par le choc des puissances dans les cieux fit trembler la terre, l'éclat aveuglant tous les protagonistes de la scène, y comprit Nathan qui sonné et dégoulinant de sang s'évanouit sur le coup.

Le chasseur papillonna des yeux, cherchant à savoir où il était. Il sentit une coupe être pressée contre ses lèvres et il ouvrit docilement la bouche, buvant l'hydromel divin que celle-ci contenait. Au dessus de lui se tenait le visage souriant de Willhem mais au fond de son coeur, Nathan savait que c'était le Consort qui avait adopté cette apparence précise afin de le rassurer. Il sourit et ferma les yeux. Tout irait bien.

Quand le châtain s'éveilla à nouveau, un magnifique ciel bleu s'étendait au dessus de lui. Ses blessures avaient été guéries et il était vivant. Bel et bien vivant. Encore un peu tremblant, il s'assit et son cœur fut soulagé lorsqu'il reconnu les environs de l'étang où nichait sa vouivre. Il se traîna jusqu'à l'étendue aqueuse et y trempa la main, l'agitant afin de troubler l'eau calme.

«Willhem! Réponds-moi Willhem je suis rentré!» cria le jeune homme à l'âme éternelle en espérant faire venir ainsi plus vite son époux.

Il recula brusquement lorsqu'un petit dragon cuivré sortit des flots à la place de sa grande vouivre d'or. Son cœur se gela à l'idée que peut-être, il était partit... Mais où et pourquoi?

«Willhem?! Willhem! Réponds-moi!»

Mais seul l'écho de sa voix que lui renvoyait la forêt lui répondit. Désespéré, il ignora le petit dragon aquatique et plongea dans l'étang, nageant de son mieux jusqu'au fond, le plus profondément possible. La bestiole le suivit, tournicotant autour de son corps, la gemme rouge sur son front brillant intensément. A bout de force et de souffle, Nathan abandonna alors que son esprit ne cessait d'appeler son époux. Un éclair doré jaillit brusquement des fonds marins avant qu'il ne perde connaissance, un sourire se dessina alors sur le visage du chasseur épuisé tandis que sa main se tendait pour toucher les écailles d'or. La vouivre adulte reprit forme humaine et embrassa son compagnon afin qu'il puisse respirer à nouveau et l'emmena rapidement vers leur nid, le petit dragon cuivré les suivant à la trace.

Le châtain reprit une grande inspiration dès qu'ils crevèrent la surface, son regard trouble se posant avec bonheur sur le visage aimé. Il remarqua que la chevelure ondulée à la couleur de miel était plus longue et la peau claire plus nacrée encore. Tellement magnifique.

«Tu es parti depuis dix ans Nathan...» chuchota la voix de son merveilleux amant avant qu'il ne le serre dans ses bras, assez fort pour lui briser les côtes.

Dix ans... Evidemment, le temps à Faerie était extrêmement distordu et différent du temps dans le monde humain. Quelques heures au royaume pouvait se transformer en années chez les humains. Il avait laissé seul son époux pendant si longtemps... Mais alors le dragon orangé?

«Pardonne-moi Will j'ai fait aussi vite que je le pouvais, je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seul...  
\- Tu es revenu. J'ai vraiment voulu croire que tu allais revenir, que le Consort soit remercié d'avoir exaucé mes prières.  
\- C'est notre enfant? La vouivre cuivrée qui nous tourne autour depuis tout à l'heure, c'est notre enfant n'est-ce pas?  
\- Oui. C'est notre fils. Il t'attendait, chaque soir je lui parlais de toi et alors chaque jour depuis qu'il sait nager seul, il remonte à la surface et attends ton retour.»

Sans plus attendre, Nathan se détacha de son amant dont les voiles légers flottaient à la surface des flots calmes et il prit le petit dragon dans ses bras afin de pouvoir le serrer contre lui. La bestiole poussa un petit cri ravi et lécha avec enthousiasme le visage de son père, son petit corps souple gigotant joyeusement. Willhem sentit ses yeux s'humidifier en voyant son compagnon et son fils fêter leurs retrouvailles, se câlinant le plus possible. Puis le jeune animal s'échappa de la prise de son paternel afin d'aller vadrouiller dans la grotte qui en plus d'être leur nid était aussi devenue leur maison. Le châtain se sentit bêtement heureux en voyant le petit s'installer en boule sur un bout de chiffon qu'il reconnu comme étant sa cape en laine. Il prit la main de son compagnon dans la sienne et les fit sortir de l'eau, soupirant de bonheur lorsque le souffle chaud de son époux le sécha en quelques secondes. Il tira le blond vers lui, assez proche pour le faire asseoir sur ses cuisses et le serrer contre lui à son tour, inspirant avec délice son parfum unique.

«Tu m'as tellement manqué Will...  
\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire alors... Je t'attends depuis une décennie...  
\- Je sais, pour me rattraper je vais passer le reste de ma vie avec toi ~  
\- Nathan, n'oublies-tu pas une chose importante?  
\- Comment as-tu appelé notre fils?  
\- Ah, tout de même. Elpidios.  
\- Espoir.  
\- Oui, parce qu'il est notre espoir à tout les deux...»

Le besoin de se retrouver était réellement intense et bientôt, parler et se câliner ne fut plus suffisant. Il fallait qu'ils se retrouvent, qu'ils s'unissent à nouveau afin de réaffirmer leur union et leur amour. Ils ne s'étaient jamais clairement déclarés mais au fond ils savaient que leurs sentiments étaient les mêmes. Béni soit le dieu du sommeil et des rêves d'avoir gardé dans ses bras leur fils pendant leurs ébats. Pris dans leur passion ils avaient momentanément oublié que le jeune dragon vivait auprès d'eux. Nus et collés l'un à l'autre, ils profitaient de la présence de leur moitié, le cœur enfin apaisé. Les doigts calleux du chasseur passait inlassablement dans la chevelure dorée de son amant qui lui tombait à présent à mi-dos, celui-ci ayant posé sa joue sur le torse du divin champion, écoutant son cœur battre régulièrement avec ravissement.

«Elpidios ne peut pas prendre forme humaine?  
\- Hmm, ça ne devrait plus tarder. Je suis sûr qu'il te ressemblera.  
\- Vraiment?  
\- Il a les yeux rouges, un rubis comme escarboucle et la fourrure de sa queue est du même châtain que tes cheveux.  
\- Mais ses écailles sont cuivrées.  
\- Fallait bien qu'il récupère un peu de moi je suppose.  
\- J'aurais tellement aimé être là à sa naissance...  
\- Je sais. Mais tu es là maintenant et je ne te laisserais jamais plus nous quitter.  
\- Ca me convient Will.»

Et effectivement peu de temps après, Elpidios se décida à prendre forme humaine. S'adapter à son nouveau corps ne fut pas trop difficile mais apprendre à parler fut par contre un tout autre dilemme. Comme l'avait pressentit la vouivre d'émeraude et d'or, le physique de leur enfant ressemblait énormément au chasseur. Il était joyeux bien qu'un peu casse-cou, faisant à la fois le bonheur et l'inquiétude de ses parents. Nathan soupira après avoir été une énième fois aller chercher son fils perché dans une branche d'arbre, celui-ci s'amusant à présent à chasser les poissons de l'étang. Assit dans l'herbe et les pieds dans l'eau, il sourit avec tendresse alors que le blondinet venait poser sa tête sur ses cuisses pour se faire cajoler.

«Il va falloir trouver des bijoux pour Elpidios. C'est nécessaire à son développement.  
\- Tu as raison je suppose. Je dois en acheter et les lui confier?  
\- Achète les oui, mais je les cacherais afin qu'il les trouve de lui-même et ressente ce besoin particulier de les garder et les protéger.  
\- C'est toi le professionnel mon amour.  
\- Hm, j'adore ce petit mot...  
\- Je sais.»

Le couple échanga un sourire heueux puis la légende vivante grimpa sur son époux afin d'obtenir un baiser de sa part. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement mais furent subitement interrompus par leur bambin qui arborait fièrement sa forme mi-humaine mi-vouivre. Nathan sourit puis enlaça à la fois Willhem et Elpidios, son cœur débordant de joie.

* * *

Je commence à m'attacher drôlement à cet UA mais finalement ce n'est pas étonnant quand on connait mon amour de la mythologie et des légendes ^^

La vouivre des Alpes est celle des Alpes suisses. Cela dit la légende de la vouivre est très présente en France et il était possible d'en entendre parler un peu partout.  
Le personnage du Chasseur, je l'ai créé en assemblant plusieurs légendes ensemble afin d'obtenir un truc intéressant ^^ Et oui, je sais que Elpidios est un prénom grec.

Les prochains candidats à cet UA ont déjà été décidé et l'histoire est lancée (c'est fou ce que je suis efficace quand quelque chose me passionne XD)


End file.
